Together
by SddR
Summary: After an asasiation atempt Naruto leaves on a six month mission and later returns with three new friends... and a barrel? Will he be able to defeat the Akatsuki or will they get the Nine-tails... dR
1. The dobe returns with baka barrel style!

**They all come together as one...**

**Chapter 1:The "DOPE" returns with "BAKA" in barrel style!**

* * *

><p>"The day has finally come, for them to collect Naruto's power...<p>

He alone can only handle the Nine-Tail Fox's power..." said Lady Tsunade the Hokage.

Shizune who was her assistant nods and says "What are we going to do my Lady?

They could arrive for Naruto at any time!" Lady Tsunade nods and says

"Get every Chunin, Jounin, ANBU and any others together but make sure the Genin take all the civillians to the top of the Hokage Monument!

Then get Kakashi and Yamato in here NOW! Make sure all the ANBU and the others are ready for battle!

I want them lined up near the North, East, South and West gates and then I will tell them whats in store!

Shizune scared, stutters "Y-y-yes m-my Lady right on it, I'll have them all r-ready...!"

Shizune rushes out the door and goes to tell everybody about what is happening...

Lady Tsunade says with sadness in her voice "I hope Narutos ready for whats coming and I hope he uses the training he's had with Jiriaya and Kakashi into good use..."

Lady Tsunade looks out of the window in a determind, focused and a little scared way hoping Naruto wouldn't do anything clumsy...

However Naruto was far from being aware that the Akatsuki were coming after him now , as he was no where in the village. He was on a mission to bring back "Sasuke". Naruto had been gone for six long months and had finally caught up to Saskue and Orochimaru.

He was shocked to find Orochimaru, Kabuto and Itachi lying on the floor dead.

Naruto managed to find Saskue in time and heal his body along with his new friends:

Ty, Yoko and Sora. He had finally got Sasuke and was finally coming home to the Leaf village!

Naruto was coming close to the entrance of the Leaf village and walked through with his friends but he was soon stopped by two Ninjas who looked after the entrance to the village...

One said "Is that...no it can't be...is it really him!" The other said "You better beleive it mate he's back alright!

Just in time as well!" After there little moment of enjoyment Naruto says "Hey guys you don't mind if I have some friends enter the village do you?

They won't harm anyone they are from the whirlpool region and in here is Sasuke! Naruto lifted the Barrels lid and looked in saying "Right Sasuke!"

There was a odd silence then a grumble and a mutter then a sudden grumpy and bored voice said "Yeees" Not in the happiest mood at all. Naruto says "Right, well since your bodys healed and you can walk you can get out now from that barrel!" Saskue says "FINALLY!, I've been trying to tell you that for the last three days!" Naruto and the rest laughed and Naruto says "Ok lets go to Granny Tsunade and tell her I completed the mission I was assigned to...Oh yeah is it all right for us to go through?" He turns to the two men and they nod cheerfully "Yes of course it is and Lady Tsunade wanted to see you anyway...the time has finally come..."

Naruto looks slightly confused when a carrier hawk comes over to them it said

"Look outs to the entrance I want you geared up and ready as the Akatsuki will be coming, get to your posts either on the North, East, South or West gates as they will be here anytime and we must protect Naruto at any cause!

I want you at the gates in 20 minuites flat! from Lady Tsunade.

The two men look at eachother and nod one says to Naruto "Hey Naruto we have a mission to carry out so could you deliver Sasuke to Lady Tsunade so she can check over Sasukes wounds just in case ok?"

Naruto nods and Saskue says "What happened to the Third Hokage anyway and I don't like the sounds of this Lady Tsunade or what ever you call her and the why do you call her granny Tsunade, I have a suspicion that she may not turn out to be what I expect?" Naruto looks astonished.

"Sasuke you don't know granny Tsunade like I do! You shouldn't doubt her because of the sound of granny Tsunade, she has a quick temper if I put it like that...just don't call her old! Got that Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighs and agrees. However it doesn't go to plan when he steps in the room...

Naruto, Saskue, Ty, Yoko and Sora enter the office and the moment Sasuke sees Lady Tsunade

"Wait your the Hokage you don't look old like Naruto said!"

Naruto starts stepping backwards to the door but Lady Tsunade stops him by saying

"Shizune what took you so long, do you realise we are going to be attacked by the Akatsuki at any moment!"

However she had her back to the door at that point and she didn't realise what Sasuke had just said.

She suddenly turned away from the window and she was shocked to realise Naruto was standing there and had heard everything!

There was a odd silence and Tsunade got up from her chair and said "Naruto...hehe...I didn't realise you were back...listen what I just said...I didn't actually mean it...hehe...you beleive me right?" Naruto looks shocked and says "Has it really been that long that you didn't even realise it was me...well I brought Saskue back so I'm leaving..."

Naruto walks out the office and Tsunade sits back down saying

"Man I didn't know he would be back so soon although it has been six months...sigh I wish I had a little more warning...uh Sora its good to see you again and I have heard lots about you.

Sasuke...so um who are these people Sora, Sasuke?"

Sora says "They are from the Whirlpool region they came here with Naruto, Sasuke and I. Well I bumped into Naruto whilst he was going after Sasuke soo uh I went with him to complete the mission oh uh...sorry about Naruto...he gets like that from time to time...hehe..."

Sora turns to Ty, Yoko saying "Um Ty and Yoko why don't you go and see if you can find Naruto for us yeah?"

Ty and Yoko nod and say "We will go and find Naruto but it doesn't look like hes in his most happiest moods...sigh I just wish he didn't have to have the Akatski after him all the time..."

They run out the room saying "It was lovely to meet you Lady Tsunade..."

Lady Tsunade sighs and says "I just hope Naruto realises that this battle is far from over...now lets start with you shall we Sasuke...Tell me what happened when Naruto arrived at the hide out...

I want every single detail but I want it quickly as we don't have much time. However all Sasuke said was

"I deafeted my brother Itachi and then Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to get me so I killed Kabuto then Orochimaru tried to make me his body but I rejected him and I simply killed him thats all...

Then Naruto and his friends showed up I was then healed by Yoko and Naruto then I was put in a barrel since I was unconcious and thats all I can remember until three days later when I gained conciousness again...

Theres nothing else to it...so may I leave now and go find Naruto?"

Lady Tsunade nods "Of course, please! He must be ready for the invasion!"

Sasuke was already half way down the hall with Sora when he froze in his tracks.

"AND DON'T THINK YOUR OFF THE HOOK JUST YET UCHIHA!" There was an awful shreiking, echoing thoughout Konoha.

Sasuke groaned and the rest of Konoha looked at each other and nodded "We need medics, Tsunades on the go again!

* * *

><p><strong>xxx haha R&amp;R people! xxx<strong>

**Next chapter is a flashback of Naruto before he left and when he does!**

**NEXT TIME: Flachback: a dark past...**


	2. Flashback: A dark past

They all come together as one...

Chapter 2: Flashback: A dark past...

Hi everyone! This is my new chapter! In this fanfic I have Naruto as a 14 year old but when my third chappie comes out he will be 15 years old the same as the first chap! R&R please enjoy!

_Flashback..._

Naruto woke up as usual but it was diffrent to what he usually woke up to.

He hadn't seen this in quite a while there was grafiti on the walls containing murderous notes however one caught his eye the most it said in red paint "DIE YOU KILLER! YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE AND NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO REACH YOUR DREAMS! SO GIVE UP AND RUN! YOUR A DEAD LAST AND NOTHING BUT A DEMON! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE BY THE END OF THE WEEK YOU WILL BE KILLED!"

Naruto dismissed the fact that it was a threat however it still startled him alot.

He thought to himself "I...hope that doesn't actually happen...I think I'm going to tell the Hokage about this he can help me...after I will wash off all the notes..."

He got dressed in a rush and scrambled about trying to find something to eat when there was a bang on the door...

Naruto knew who it was and the man had been around before, he decided he didn't want to be beaten up by him again so he lept out of the window quickly and just in time before the door hinges broke...

Naruto shouted to himself in his thoughts "BIG MISTAKE JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!"

When he jumped out of the window and climbed onto the roof there were villagers there, they had knives and all sorts of sharp objects!

They were chanting "DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!", "GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE YO DON'T BELONG HERE!" and "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE IN THE VILLAGE!"

Naruto looked at them and let a single tear flow down his cheek, he hated having the villagers beat him for what he had no control over...

As the tear came to an end on his cheek it seemed like the signal, all at once the knives and other sharp pointy objects were thrown at him.

Naruto tried to dodge but some had hit him pretty badly and some had sliced and made big gashes in his clothes.

Once the villagers had made a satisfied hit they jumped off the roof and went about their normal routine.

Naruto stumbled but managed to gather his chakra down to his feet and fled to team sevens training grounds.

At the training grounds...

Team 7 were all there apart from their sensei Kakashi but hes always late and would soon apear but for some reason Narutos late wich was odd to them as Naruto was never late...

Suddenly Kakashi came up to them with his nose in his book.

He slapped it shut and asked in a curious voice "Yo are we all here?" He suddenly noticed Narutos not here and then says "Has any of you seen Naruto? Hes never usually late!" 

Sakura shook her head and she said "He probably overslept or even forgot we had a training session today!"

Sasuke just "hnd" and thats all he just said but even though he was showing a motionless face you could see he was curious to what happened to his best friend.

Kakashi started looking around trying to spot the orange tracksuit but couldn't see him anywhere,

When suddenly next to a shady tree was a figure coming closer to them.

Kakashi looked deeper to see if he could see who it was and Sakura and Sai got into fighting positions.

Naruto took one step further until he fully got to the tree and was half covered by shade and the rest sun. He clung to the tree with his last strength.

Kakashi looked wide eyed he could see Naruto and his actual orange tracksuit a deep red colour! Kakashi with no hesitation ran to Naruto.

Just as Kakasho got to Naruto, the knuckle head fainted. Kakashi managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Kakashi looked down on Naruto and could see he was breathing slowly. He quickly called over Sakura and he said "Sakura you have to heal

him quickly! I will start taking the knives out of him ok?" Sakura gave a quick nod and said " I will only be able to give him first aid but it will stop the bleeding..." "I wonder how he got those stabbings they look pretty fresh and it looks like they were doing it on pure kill!" She didn't say this to anyone in particular but Kakashi answerd "Thats the same quiestion I'm thinking as well Sakura, its not just likely he was going to be caught in a big fight for something he did so what could of led that person or them to do this is beyond me!" Sakura could sense Narutos breathing going down and she quickly said " We have to get him to A.N.E as soon as possible if we are going to save him!"

Kakashi quickly got Naruto on his back and made sure he was comfortable and headed in the direction of the Hokage tower with Sakura and Sasuke in tow...they couldn't beleive their friend had got multiple stab wounds.

In Kakashi's mid "Man thank god he arrived here if he didn't show up we wouldn't know about him but thankfully the wounds are quickly healing thanks to the fox...but I still wonder why take it out on him? He hasn't done anything...I still remember when I used to rescue him..."

Kakashi sighed and half smiled at the blond who was whimpering at least they knew he was still breathing.

At that they reached the hospital in time and got him into surgery.

In the hospital...

When Naruto woke up he could only see a blurry white he groaned and in his thoughts "Same white walls and the smell...please don't tell me I'm in the hospital...".

He could hear people calling out to him, he couldn't quite make out their voices until his eyes adjusted to the light.

When his blue eyes came to he could make out; Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sai and Oba-chan.

Naruto sat up quickly and said "Why am I in the hospital? I don't re-"

He was cut off by a sudden jolt of pain in his left shoulder he clutched it and he winced at the huge pain.

Sakura immediately got hold of his shoulders and pushed him lightly and slowly onto the pillows so Naruto was leaning on the pillows.

Whilst she did that she whispered "Easy Naruto...you've just woken up lie down for a while okay?"

Naruto nodded and winced as he got another bolt of pain going through his shoulder.

Tsunade sturnly and half worried looked at Naruto and said "To answer your quiestion for why your in the hospital is because you were stabbed multiple times, they or that person intended to either wound you very badly or even kill you...Naruto...who did this?"

Naruto looked down at the white sheets and his eyes glistened.

He didn't answer for a while, when he suddenly mumbled "Um...check my flat...you'll get the picture"

Sakura had never seen Naruto so distraught before she just felt like wrapping the blonde up in a hug and telling him it was okay...but she didn't know how to comfort him when everyone was looking so she just smiled at him comforting him the best she could do.

At Narutos apartment...well what was left of it...

The sight Kakashi, Sakura and Sai saw wasn't nice.

What they saw was the door off its hinges, with the paint peeling off and it looking worn out from being battered.

The window was shattered and it looked like Naruto had escaped out of that window multiple of times.

As for the actual rooms, it was tipped upside down the bed was upside down, there was dents on the walls including holes and the wooded floor was torn up with gaping holes in different places.

Around the walls were graffiti and blood so it showed someone had put up a fight.

The graffiti that held the note on the biggest part of the wall was by far off putting.

Kakashi stared at it with one wide eye, astonished at what he saw and how someone could put that! He knew they would go low but he never knew they would go this low! He knew they hated Naruto for whats inside of him but he never knew they would take it out on him like this!

Sakura stared with shock, water was coming to her eyes and she clasped her hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming out.

Sai...was...just Sai staring blankless although he was shifting a bit like he didn't eactly know what to do.

Sakura stared and finally got the courage to speak up saying "This isn't right can we help Naruto...in anyway?" 

Kakashi managed to say "Well I think we should either clean up here...although it won't make any difference but I think its best to tell Lady Tsunade about this and see if he should move into the Hokage tower with her and Shizune"

They reported back to Tsunade and she said "Thank you for handing in this report I think it is best for Naruto to stay with me and Shizune however I think I know whos behind this and Kakashi you should know as well" She let out a loud sigh.

She was tired of the villagers picking on Naruto maybe when Naruto turns fifteen she will tell the villagers...that just may work...

Kakashi had already fixed the puzzle and he caught on to what Tsunade was thinking was she really go to tell the villagers about this!

He was about to say something but could only open and close no words coming out...

Kakashi got a little bit watery after that but he didn't let them slide.

Sakura started to get curious she said " Why would they go after Naruto he hasn"t done anything wrong has he? I mean my parents did tell me to stay away from Naruto and not play with him..."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table at hearing what Sakura had just said but she couldn't take it out on her as she doesn't know about the Kuubi being inside Naruto...

Kakashi said "Its along story and its not apropriate right now got that?"

Tsunade assistant spoke up and said "When shall we start moving Narutos things in?"  
>Tsunade sighed and said "I don't think that's neccasary Shizune by the sounds of it sadly Naruto doesn't own any valubes they were either destroyed or taken away from him..."<p>

Shizune looked at her and looked upset at what her mistress had just said, it would make anyone cry or stiffle athough she understood what her mistress meant.

Sakura suddenly interuppted "Tsunade-sensei shall I go and tell Naruto of what you are thinking?"

Tsunade says "Yes thank you Sakura that would be very helpful"

Sakura dashed out of the Hokage tower and ran straight into the hospital.

She ran to number 1427 and knocked on the door and said "Naruto its me, can I come in?"

She waited a minuite but Naruto never answered she thought to herself "Hes probably asleep I'll quickly check on his wounds and then leave him to rest..."

She quietly opened the door and she looked around the room the window was wide open and

Naruto was NOWHERE to be seen!

The bed was neatly folded and on the pillow was a letter.

Sakura read it, she let a tear go down her cheek and she smiled she always knew he was a knuckle head

The letter read... .

Dear Oba-chan and my treasured friends,

I left this note to say that I am leaving Konoha and joining Pervy-sage on his journeys. Don't worry about me, by the time you get this letter I will be leaving the village or already left. I will most possibly be back in 6 to 8 months time hope ya don't miss me! I will hopefully be back with some friends! Pervy-sage asks for any updates on the Akatsuki and possibly their where abouts he will also gather information on them as well. I also decided to leave because of the threat and I thought I would leave so things would cool down a bit...see you in 6 to 8 months time. Oh and Pervy-sage said he wanted you to get someone to test me when I get back so you can get a rank for me? See ya soon.

From

The number one, most surprising, hyper active, nuckleheaded ninja

Uzamaki Naruto

Sakura sat on the bed for a moment and held the letter she read it over twice more and then decided to bring it to her mistress and sensei but there was one minor detail she didn't get...who were the Akatsuki and why does Jiraiya want to know about them?

All this ran through her head whilst she looked out at the gates and tried to make out her blond friend grinning at her she smiled at this as well...

Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha...

"Are you sure your doing the right thing?" A calm ruff voice said.

"I know what I'm doing, if I don't leave and get strong enough I won't be able to bring _him _back, also I want to prove I'm worthy to my village..." the young voice said.

The young person looked up to the Hokage monuments and pointed to the 4ths head and said "After all I need to become stronger if I want to surpass the 4th Hokage and become the best Hokage their has ever been in this village!"

The older man smirked at this and said "Well then lets hit the road then...by the way after 3 months I have a mission to go on meaning you can't come along so after 3 months your on your own ok?" He also thought in his head mean he mentioned the 4th "You haven't heard the first of it kid you will have no problem surpassing him after all hes your old man as Naruto would put it hehe"

There was no reaction to this all the boy said was "Got it...I won't be alone anyway as I'm going to have some new friends joining me in 3 months!"

At the Hokage tower...

"That little brat! His wounds still haven't fully heald!" Shouted a very angry Tsunade.

Shizune said half being positive but mostly worried for her mistress "Well for one thing at least he got the most surprising right oh and at least he was nice to leave a letter..."

Kakashi quickly said "I shouldn't worry Tsunade he is with Jiraiya one of the legendary sennin...Jiraiya can look after Naruto after all that nucklehead may just turn out to be stronger then he ever was before..."

With Kakashi saying that everyone relaxed and got back to their own problems...meaning one thing the Akatuski...and of course missions and well in Kakashis case his perverted book that he got from Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed as she now realized she had now got a stack of her worst nightmare...PAPER WORK!

The sun started to set in Konoha and two men were walking off one to become stronger whilst the second one wondering about the Akatsuki and their where abouts but mainly just for the ride with the young boy...they both laughed as they heard in the distance Tsunade screaming about paper work! They slowly walked off into the sunlight wondering what their adventure would be this time!


	3. Heads and Tails

Ok guys heres the new chapter! In this chap we will try and figure out where Naruto disappeared to and why he did! Hope you enjoy this chap and sorry for the really late update!

CHAPTER 3: Heads and Tails

Sasuke walked down the halls with Sora.

They were both discussing on where Naruto could have gone and why he left, it just doesn't make sense to why he vanished.

They were just exiting the tower when they bumped into none other then Rookie 11 and well Sai.

The boys growled as they still remembered the day when they tried to get Sasuke back but failed.

The girls stared astonished and Sasuke said quickly "Its been a while don't you think? if your not busy do you think you could help us find the dope?"

Sakura stuttered "I-Is that really y-you Sasuke?" She then shouted "Wait Naruto's back! Where is he!"

Sora was about to say something when the one and only butted in again saying "Well he heard about the Akatsuki and ran out of the room so now we have to go find him!"

Shikamaru spoke up now " Well I suppose it would be troublesome but we should go find him as well, oh hey is he still wearing orange by any chance?"

Suddenly Shikamaru was sent forward by a series of slaps on the head by Ino she yelled "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK NARUTO WOULD STILL BE WEARING BRIGHT ORANGE I MEAN HE MUST OF CHANGED A LOT SINCE BACK THEN!"

Shikamaru quickly dusts himself off and says " What a drag…I only thought that so we could send Sai in the air so he could scout for orange…"

Sora and Sasuke sniggered at this and the Konoha 13 were staring at them saying WTF? Sora quickly said "Sorry (snigger) its just Naruto (snigger) has seriously changed but it would help if we had (snigger) are two other friends it would help as their really good at finding Naruto…so lets find them first!"

Everyone nodded and then Kiba said " Hey what do they look like?"

Sora quickly slapped his head for not saying who they are and what they look like!

He said "Well to begin with they are twins they are called Ty and Yoko. Yoko is 15 she has dark brown short hair to her shoulder with bright brown eyes. (AN She is excatly like Rin so look her up and you'll get the pic!) she has purple marks going down her cheeks and she wears a long sleaved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wears shorts. She also has a forehead protector of a tree as well as her brother as they come from the village hidden in the willow trees. She also has a brown backpack on."

Everyone was looking at Sora as saying " WTF! DO YOU STARE AT HER LIKE SOME PERV?"

Sora ignored them and carried on

"Now onto Ty he has brown hair with brown eyes as well he's wearing a white t-shirt with black trousers with the collar stuck up and black shoes he has scruffy brown hair and he doesn't have any markings on his cheeks though. Well now you get the picture so lets go!"

Shikamru says "Right, Sai search from the sky, Neji and Hinata search with your Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru sniff them out, Lee run around Konoha, Shino send your bugs to get a wiff of Naruto, Tenten use your spiky ball to go around the village, Ino go and use your charm to go ask people if they have seen two twins, Sasuke go with Sora and search around from the roof tops and your most likely going to find them first okay?, Chouji and I will search for them by foot and we will meet back here just before the sun goes down got that?"

They all chorus "Hai!" but Lee says diffrently "YOSH I WILL GET THEM HERE IN A HOUR OR I WILL DO 1000 NO 2000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" They all sweat dropped after this.

They all set off in their directions when suddenly two brown haired people appeared they were cheerfully talking and laughing together when one of them a male started looking around he then suddenly sensed Sora and Sasukes chakra signitures and he quickly said after his raging laughter from teasing his little sister about Naruto, saying "Hey (giggle) sis do you (giggle) sense Sasuke and Soras chakra signatures here?"

She soon replies with her face bright crimson red "Yeah they must of left here a minuite ago, lets go find them Ty!"

Ty shakes his head and says "Lets meet them here, then we can go find Naruto-_kun _together okay sis?"

She shakes her head and gets annoyed as he keeps referring Naruto to Naruto-_kun_ he suddenly puts in "Now we just have to wait here! Don't worry we'll find

Naruto soon, don't get to anxious!"

He then bursts out laughing at his sister and her face!

After a hour of searching they all found no luck and started to return to where they were to meet.

When they all got there they were shocked to find Ty and Yoko sat on the street talking and giggeling to eachother!

Sora and Sasuke smirked and walked over to them the boys were looking at them and how they fitted the description perfectly.

Some boys were looking at Yoko seeing how pretty she was, they were also either drooling, blushing or cursing Naruto for his luck under their breath.

Some girls thought she was really lucky to have Naruto all to herself for probably TWO YEARS! However when they saw Ty the girls fell over as he was HOT! Not as hot as Naruto though ( Hee hee! Me giggeling in the background)

They quickly walked over towards the twins and saw how they were talking about where Naruto could have gone.

Sora said as he realised the rest were coming over "Oh yeah you two haven't met these guys yet have you? Sorry! These guys are from the Konoha 13 that Naruto, Sasuke and I were talking about!"

Ty and Yoko looked at them and could see were worried about Naruto as much as they were so they nodded to each other and introduced themselves.

Ty spoke first "Hi I'm Ty and this is my twin sister Yoko, we are 15 same as you guys and Naruto we come from the village hidden in the willow trees."

Yoko waved and gave a cute smile and said "Hi its nice to meet you all, we have heard alot about you guys from Naruto and Sasuke..."

Everyone was astonished at hearing Naruto and especially Sasuke talking about them! 

Neji says "Village hidden in the willow trees...I've never heard of your village are you new?"

Yoko decides to answer "No we aren't new, our village has been around for decades, its just our village is very hard to find and we aren't popular with other villages thats all really. So no wonder you haven't heard about our village." 

They were caught out of their astonishment and new information when Sasuke butted in saying "So have you seen, heard, smelt or sensed the dope yet?"

Yoko spoke again saying "Yep we found him all right!"

Everyone shouted in similtainously "WHERE?" Yoko and Ty giggled at their expressions and pointed up.

Everyone looked up and saw a red cloak drifting in the wind and a big scroll sticking out from under the cloak.

They all started climbing up to the head of the 4th Hokage.

When they got there they saw a blond in a red cloak gazing out into the sunset.

Sakura decided to speak first saying "They always said it was a beautifull sunset in fire country..."

Naruto stayed silent for a minuite until saying " Its been a while huh guys? What are you guys doing here though, I thought you would be helping getting ready for the war thats coming?"

Sakura managed to say "War? What do you meen, they are only trying to invade or something?"

Naruto didn't answer so Yoko stepped in saying "We were looking for you Naruto, Tsunade-sama was worried about you after what happened in the office plus everyone wanted to see you again."

Naruto laughed at the first comment and said "Oba-chan is always one to worry! Its not like I didn't train just to get worried about from a old hag who really needs to stop drinking sake! Besides I'm old enough to look after myself now."

Everyone laughed and admired how much Naruto had grown more independant and many more things, when Sasuke butted in saying "Well what are you going to do dope?" Naruto smirked at this and said whilst turning around "What do you think I'm going to do teme? I'm going to show them what happens when they mess with a Uzamaki!"

Everyone was stunned at what stood in front of them apart for Yoko, Ty, Sasuke and Sora.

Naruto had his blond hair grown out which was now exactly like the fourth hokages hair and his blue eyes were full of experience, cunning, mischief and happines but one cold glare and you would be sweating badly. His face had no puppy fat so his cheek bone and down to his chin was thin and smooth. (AN He is exactly like the 4 hokage with looks but Naruto has whisker marks for obvious reasons) His muscles were nicely built they weren't over big just nice.

He wore a red cloak with black flames on it. Underneath the cloak was a big scroll.

He had a black t-shirt with an orange swirl on, his trousers were grey and his sandels were black. Around the blonds neck was Tsunades necklace and was visible on his black t-shirt.

Ty had made a joke out of this moment and said " Well looks like I wasn't joking when I said you were going to get some fangirls this year eh Naruto?" he then whispers "Okay peeps hand over the dosh!" Naruto playfully hit him whilst giving him a glare he said with a foxy grin "Shut up! If I don't remember you were the one who..." he was interrupted by Ty who shouted "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BRING THAT UP!"

Naruto, Sora and Sasuke laughed at the thought and Yoko was trying her best to stop her brother from strangeling Naruto at that second!

Naruto soon stopped laughing and said in a grin whilst folding his arms "Well like the new gear? I thought I needed a change." The girls nodded and Kiba said "Yeah! Why did you wear orange?" Naruto said quickly "The villagers hated me and would sell stuff at ridicouls prices so that was all I could afford."

Chouji asked "Wait, why do they hate you? I mean I saw when we were little you always getting pushed around and all that but I don't get it." Naruto knew he had to explain so he said "Why do you think the Akatsuki are coming here? What are the Akatsuki's goal?" Shikamaru answered this "The Akatsukis goal is to capture all the bijuus but from then on I don't know the actual prupose and I know the Fourth went up against the Kyuubi no Yoko but he defeated it but from what I learned you can't kill a demon only sealing it inside something." Hinata says "Okay well lets think who was born on that day then we know who it is lets think..."

Yoko, Ty, Sasuke and Sora slapped their heads and everyone stared at them, Naruto gave them a glare meaning if you do that again I will be giving you unpleasent dreams for the rest of your life!

Yoko quickly said with a sweat drop on the back of her head "Oh nothing we just thought of something we forgot to do! Right guys?" The boys agreed with choruses of Hai's!

Everyone started to think when Shino spoke up saying "Hinata didn't you give Naruto a present on the 10th October? Do you remember why you gave that present to him?" Hinata blushed and said "Well N-Narutos birthday i-is on t-the 10th O-October thats a-all."

Sakura then said "If I remember correctly thats the day the Kyuubi attacked...and it was a odd date as no other babies were born that day..." Everyone looked at Naruto giving the thought look and then Tenten clicked her fingers together and said "Thats it now I know why you have whiskers you the container of the Kyuubi right?"

Naruto literally shouted out "Hallelujah! We have finally got there and look at it its not even dark yet!" Sora, Ty, Sasuke and Yoko laughed at this and Naruto looked around to see some people STILL didn't GET it!

Naruto sighed and motioned them to follow him. Naruto jumped from the fourths head and went east, he carried on until he reached the woods. Whilst he went his way the rest were running behind him.

He stood right in the clearing of the woods and told everyone not to speak or move. They all nodded and waited.

A few minuites later the bushes started to shake slightly and out came red animals.

A small one climbed up Naruto and sat on his shoulder rubbing its cheek on his. Naruto started laughing and stroking it whilst it licked him. More red animals came out and started playing around him or curling up next to him.

Everyone stared in astonishment, the people who didn't get it, definatly did now!

Naruto thought he would ask the quiestion just in case "Now do you get it?"

Sai out of no where said "So why did the Fourth put it inside you?" Naruto sighed at this and said whilst muttering first "You know I'm really starting to get tired of this!" Whilst letting some killer intent coming out of him they all cringed at the killer intent and Naruto stopped and said "Ok I'm going to say this once so listen carefully...Kiba..." Kiba said mockingly and acting innocently "What me? Never!" Naruto sighed and said "I was born the day the Kyuubi attacked in fact I was the only baby born that day and the old man always said "My parents were heros and they died during the attack against the Kyuubi " and the fourth must of used me as the container and sealed it inside me. Although sometimes I wonder...do my parents really love me or did they just abandon me and left the village? But it's no good crying or moping about it now as I need to focus on how to defeat the Akatsuki first and then maybe ask Oba-chan about it." He sighed.

Sakura quickly said "Naruto whilst you were away I was looking through some things and I found something relating to you, I have it at my house I can show it to you if you want?" Naruto replied "Arigato, I think I will..." He soon followed Sakura with a baby kit (baby fox) on his neck and the Rookie 13 in tow.

At Sakuras house

They all walked in and sat on her sofa, Sakura went into the kitchen to get the documents she had been reading on the counter.

After she put the kettle on and started making mugs of tea.

After the kettle had boiled she brought through the teas and handed the documents to Naruto.

Naruto took one quick glance at the details and quickly said not taking his eyes off the details "Thanks for the tea but I have to go!" Whilst he stormed out the house he muttered "That old hag has alot of explaining to do!" As he left a picture dropped from the document it was all dusty and you couldn't really see the faces well Tenten picked it up and gasped she handded it to Sakura who put it away in her draw.

Naruto slammed the door closed and charged off to the Hokage tower. Ty sighed with his tea in his hands saying "Blonds these days..." Everyone stared at him for a while before talking between themselves.

Tsunade who had no clue as to what was about to happen, sat behind her desk trying to get the evilness of paperwork down from the mountain pile of it.

There were empty sake bottles scattered everywhere. (No surprise there!) She was just about to take a sip of her sake when the door crashed open and the mountain of paperwork flew everywhere!

A very angry blond stormed in gripping documents. He was followed by two Jonnin trying to restrain him...

Hope you liked it and I'm really sorry I have not put this up sooner its just I have been really busy and I have written chapter 4 and 5 in hand writing so I am having to type it up and I honestly can't be bothered and yes I am a bit lazy! R&R hopefully have the next chap up in 3 days no later promise!


	4. Questions and Pranks

Chapter 4: Quiestions need answers! Now! With Pranks? (For short Quiestions and Pranks)

One of the Jonnin spoke "I'm very sorry Hokage-sama but we tried to restrain him, next time we will do better."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed them and slowly got up and gathered her torture together into 3 big heaps of it.

Tsunade sighed in dismay.

Naruto said "I'll tell you the secret to finishing paperwork really quickly, only if you answers my quiestions okay?"

Tsunade replied "Okay Naruto what do you want to know?"

Naruto said with a hint of killer intent "Why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha?, Why did the Yondaime seal it inside me?, Did my parents abandon me did they love me? and basically who are my parents?"

Tsunade sighed already feeling a headache coming on.

She rubbed her temples and said whilst her eyes were closed "I don't know why the Kyuubi attacked, he sealed it inside you because you were the only baby born that day, No your parents did not abandon you they died protecting you and the village and they loved you dearly and the last quiestion I can tell you about your mother she is..." She was cut off by Naruto by him slamming a file on to the desk saying sternly "She is called Uzumaki Kushina! I know that but I want to know more about her and my father!"

Tsunade strictly said "Where in hell did you get that information! I'm afraid I can't give you that information Naruto as now is not the time!"

Naruto was just about to leave when Tsunade said softly "If you must know Naruto do some research yourself, it's all one big puzzle in the end but remember your parents will forever love you...I'm sorry for shouting at you its just with the invasion it has been really hard for me, good luck in cracking the puzzle!"

Naruto thanked Oba-chan and walked out the hokage tower.

He decided from here he would go to Ichirakus then go find Sora,Ty and Yoko and see where they are going to stay.

At Ichirakus...

"Hello Naruto, its good to see you again after 2 years! We missed you! How are you?" greeted a smiley and kind girl called Ayame.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to talk but he couldn't be rude so he put on a grin and said "Hi Ayame-chan, it's good to see you too and I've missed you too and I'm fine thanks, you?"

Ayame and him started a conversation whislt Ayame got his order of Miso ramen.

Naruto was on his second bowl of ramen and not really paying attention to what Ayame was saying until something she said out of the blue.

He was half way through eating a noodle when he had to ask "Come again?" Ayame looked confused and then says "huh what? Something wrong?" Naruto shook his head and said "What did you say before you went and serverd a customer?"

Ayame said "Oh that! I didn't know what nail varnish to put on and I was asking if I should put red with white butterflys on or purple with white flowers on?" Naruto slapped his forehead and said "Nooo before that." She then said "Oh that well its just you look like the Yondaime when he was your age and my teichu (dad) would say the same as he was really good friends with him since he came here all the time when he came here he sat in that exact seat!"

Naruto was now getting a few peices together but still couldn't get the clear answer so he left it in his mind and concentrated on finding more information.

He quickly gulped down his ramen, payed and said good-bye to the old man and Ayame-chan, then left to find Sora, Ty and Yoko.

He wasn't really concentrating on where he was going and his feet brought him to a familiar ground.

He looked around and saw the 3 posts and smiled.

Memories flooded back and he knew exactly where he was and decided to lay in a tree and think things through.

Naruto climbed up a tall shady tree and looked up into the clouds.

In his thoughts "Damn I'm turning out to be as lazy as Shikamaru...I better stop this in a minuite and go find..."

He was caught out of his thoughts when there was a big

BANG,CRASH AND BOOM!

Before shrieks of laughter came from the woods.

He looked down to see out pop; Kiba followed by Ty and Sora,Sasuke and Neji who were bright in the face, Lee screaming about youthfull spirits, Chouji and Shikamaru looking a bit panicked and they came out one by one stumbeling trying to contain their laughter but wasn't really succeading in that as they doubled over in laughter.

Naruto looked down in amusemant when suddenly Sakura,Ino Tenten,Hinata and, Yoko being dragged by Ino in tow came crashing through the woods, trees falling showing they were on a rampage.

Well anyone would if they had been in the position the girls had been in!

The boys were now sat under shady trees trying not to show their faces and panting heavily.

Naruto started moving towards them through the trees.

He got on the tree where the boys were mainly sat and got in a crouched position waiting to see where this went.

He didn't have to wait long when the girls came out of the woods in a rampage.

Ino and Sakura were cracking their knuckles and saying "YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT! WHEN WERE DONE WITH YOU!"

Lets just say the boys were going to lose their manhood today...

They started backing away in fear when a voice came from the trees.

It startled everyone the girls shrieked and the boys jumped up from where they were sitting.

The voice said "A little to jumpy today aren't we boys?" the voice smirked and continued "Aww come on girls they couldn't of done something that bad?"

However by the looks of it they were bad!

The girls were covered in blue feathers,syrup,bird droppings and many other...interesting...things.

Tenten and Hinata started the story off.

Hinata said "Well um...we were taking a walk in the woods and the boys were in front of us giggling and whispering to eachother."

Tenten continued"We eyed them suspiciously and suddenly they took off in diffrent directions and only Chouji was left walking when suddenly he shouted "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Hinata picked off where she left and said" He r-ripped off and we were behind him due to our curosity. Chouji legged it and then from the trees Sora dropped stink bombs! Sora and Chouji fled trying not to laugh."

Tenten spoke again "We quickly went after them, when a ostrich came out of no where and attacked us! I think you know him from that mission where you met a ninja ostrich and you had to stop him from taking over Konoha? Now we completely messy! Then he yelled "FIRE" we then got hit by birds with their droppings!"

Hinata cringed at the thought and went on saying"We stormed off completly angry when a sudden gooey feeling was tipped on us Yoko tasted it and said "Its honey!" Then blue feathers tipped on us along with whipped cream, sprinkels and cherries! We went after them and here we are now!"

Naruto nodded, smirked and said "Well boys I have two things to say...one well done! however you could have used my help as I'm known as the top prankster and..." he looked behind himself with a devious grin "AND HEAD FOR THE HILLS!"

The boys headed for the hills with no hesitation laughing all the way, with the girls head on their heals!

Suddenly a person emerged from the trees and mumbled "Why do they always leave me out in the fun? I could of helped right Bob?"

The voice belonged to Shino, who was collecting bugs and started talking to Bob the bug when this all occured.

He shrugged and went back into the woods in silence...when a sudden BOOM!

Went off!

The next second Shino comes out of the woods, followed by Bob with a big sack of flour on his head whilst coughing up blue feathers.

Shino talked to himself "Looks like they forgot a trap...I better go clean myself up...come on Bob..."


	5. Frustration,Ghosts and Drunk!

Chapter 5: Fustration,Ghosts and Drunk!

After Naruto's 'big workout' him,Ty,Sora and Yoko headed to his place.

The three boys were worn out,sweaty and panting.

They had been close to getting caught by the girls if Naruto hadn't come up with a devious plan to stop them.

Sora after thinking about the 'devious plan' said "Hey Naruto, how did you stop them from attacking?"

Naruto had now got his famous trade mark fox like grin on and his eyes were full of mischief, he winked and replied "Its all in the charms!"

Sora still didn't get it but apparently Ty did and he burst out laughing almost doubling over.

Yoko just grumbled something and all they caught was the words prankster strikes, something about never listening to the king in pranksting and falling for cute charms.

Ty was now doubling over in laughter, Naruto was winking and grinning evilly, Yoko was bangging her forehead against a pole shouting "Why me?, Why me?" Over and over again whilst she hit the post and then there was Sora who still didn't get it!

It didn't really matter if Naruto got beat up as the Kyuubi would heal him instantly.

Naruto and the others finally arrived at Naruto's apartment.

The place was amazingly tidy and there was no ramen pots,dirty clothes just nothing.

Clothes hung out to dry,dishes were washed and put on the drainer, the pillows were fluffed, the rugs were clean no stains basically everything was in a perfect condition.

Naruto sweat dropped at seeing his friends faces he awkwardly said "Aww...come on guys you didn't expect me to be that messy did you?"

Everyone just stared at him making Naruto's sweat drop turn bigger.

After a while of staring Naruto said cheerfully "Right then, the sleeping arrangments will be as followed, me in my room obviously,Yoko will be in the bedroom next door to mine and one of you guys will stay with her as there are two single beds, meaning one of you will have to sleep on the couch."

Sora sighed as Ty and Yoko stared at him he replied "I'm not a pervert if your thinking that, I was gunna take the couch anyway...AND I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

Everyone nodded and Yoko went past the living room into the hallway to where three rooms were, one was Naruto's then the bathroom and then the spare bedroom.

She went into the bedroom and started unpacking her things...

With the guys...

Ty went past Sora into his bedroom whilst muttering loud enough so the boys could hear "Perv..."

Sora was about to strangle Ty at that moment if Naruto hadn't said "Um...Sora do you wanna take a shower first or shall I?"

Sora didn't look at him and said gloomily "Go for it..."

Yoko looked up to see Ty come in through the door and plonked himself down on the bed.

Ty stared at the ceiling and said "Yoko?" She answered with a "hmm?"

He replied "Well it got me thinking about Naruto's flat do you think its a gen jutsu? I mean come on this is Naruto were talking about, for peke sake I'm not even that tidy!"

She giggled at her brother for admitting such a thing.

Yoko shook her head in the negative and said "Well I know for one thing Naruto is not a master in gen-jutsu and he can't hold a gen jutsu for long,plus I heard Sora whisper kai and nothing changed, so yep this is his house."

Ty then had a thought strike him, he quickly said whilst rolling over to face his sister "Wait a minuite! What about if this isn't his actual house!"

Yoko slapped her fore head and sighed in annoyence.

As he rolled over he was on the end of the bed and he lost his balance, by the time he reached 'house' he was on the floor with a thud!

Yoko sweat dropped at this and even more when a hand stuck up showing the thumbs up sign and a muffled "I'm okay!"

Yoko shook her head whilst grinning and left the room and entered the kitchen to make dinner and sweet tea.

Sora was trying out the couch, whilst Naruto was in the shower.

He was trying to find the best way to sleep on the couch with out being uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting changed from his towel to clean clothes.

He gathered his dirty clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a black t-shirt, black sandals, orange trousers with a orange coat with black going down from the shoulders to his arms.

The coat was unzipped, showing his black t-shirt and his necklace from Tsunade.

Naruto grinned at seeing Sora getting fustrated over such a little thing of making a bed comfortable...

mind you it probably wouldn't help if you put two heavy sand bags underneath just to piss your friend off even more...ehh it was worth a shot and Naruto was going for it.

After 20 minuites of watching, Naruto with Ty grinned and smirked at every curse that left Soras mouth which was alot by a big chance...

Ty nodded towards Naruto and Naruto sighed knowing his fun was coming to an end and watching Sora get wound up was to funny!

Naruto walked over towards Sora and the crumpled up bed sheats and threw it at Ty who was nocked of his stool because of his unawarness and the strength in the throw.

The other three laughed at Ty and Naruto pushed a button on the couch.

The couch immediatly folded out to be turned into a bed with bedding made alreay on it.

Sora was cursing louder with every word and Yoko had to deal with scolding him with a spatular in hand.

Naruto and Ty layed on the couch doubling over in laughter.

After they had stopped laughing Yoko decided to get on with cooking dinner again.

Naruto and Ty decided to fold up the bedding whilst Sora took a shower.

The two boys really were bad at folding as in the end Ty had managed to somehow get the bed sheets completely over him and it just so happened Sora was coming out the shower at that time...

Sora came out of the shower with a towel rapped around him, it was steamy in the bathroom which made it hard to see around the place.

Sora started cleaning his face when he looked in the mirror and saw a big white thing, floating in the air.

He squeled in shock and fell back into the toilet!

The floating ghost flew through the wall leaving a shivering Sora to climb out of the toilet.

However outside was diffrent...

Outside the bathroom was Naruto and the so called ghost giving each other high fives.

They laughed at recalling the sight of Soras face and him falling in the toilet.

Yoko had stopped what she was doing when she heard the squel and got prepared for some serious scolding.

She thought of how Sakura and Ino managed to do this every day but boys will be boys, they just goof around all day if they can.

She slapped them upside the head with the first thing she got hold of which just so happened to be a gigantic pan!

Naruto and the 'ghost' fell on the floor anime style, with big bumps on their heads.

She imediatly started healing them and sat them down on the bed/chouch.

Once they were healed and she was satisfied she went and continued dinner for the third time that evening.

Sora came out of the bathroom quickly a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, he was now fully dressed.

Naruto and Ty smirked.

Naruto asked with a hint of entertainment "Enjoy your shower?" Sora cringed at that thought he stuttered

"G-g-g-ghost in the b-bathroom!"

Naruto looked inocent and said "Ghost? What ghost, I never saw one when I was in the shower did you Ty?"

Ty shook his head and said "No I didn't see a ghost either looks like it was just your imagination."

Sora took a deep breath and sat on the bed with the boys talking about training and Naruto brought up some memories...

When suddenly out of nowhere from behind the couch came out a white thing and shouted "BOO!" It then went onto a manic laugh and disappeared.

Sora was scared shitless and hid under the covers whilst Naruto dispelled his clone and him and Ty high fived eachother again.

After a short while Sora whimpered "Is it safe to come out now?" Naruto bit his bottom lip to stop himself laughing and said "hai..."

Sora came out of the covers and was pale as a sheet, they were just about to ask if he was okay when Yoko called "Dinners ready!"

She had put the final touches to what she was making. She brought out the dishes,a nig plate of fish freshly caught by Naruto,rice, a side salad and curry if they didn't want fish.

They all tucked in and talked about diffrent subjects but mainly about the Konoha 13. After the meal Yoko said whilst gathering plates "Would any of you like some dango, rice balls and tea?"

Sora answered for them saying "Would we ever!" Yoko shot him a glare and he winced and said "Please?" Yoko sighed at the poor manners and went to get the snacks.

After 10 minuites she brought out the snacks and tea.

She smiled sweetly and said "Hope you like them!" She smiled as she saw Ty and Sora dig in, she looked quiestiongly at Naruto, it looked like he was quiestoning it but without a minuite later he bit into a rice ball.

She watched them take a mouth full each and thought "Perfect my plan is has finally took actuon! Now we will see whos laughing!"

After they ate and drank their snacks they all decided to head to bed...

However that all stopped when Sora fell onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Ty soon grumbled "I'm going to bed."

Ty went to the bedroom there were a few groans and silence, when there was a sudden bang and complete laughter.

Yoko sighed, remembering the last time her brother got drunk...it wasn't a pretty sight!

She looked over to Naruto to see what his reactions were when suddenly a voice asked

"Whats up with Sora and Ty are they drunk or something?" Yoko quickly said"Um maybeee I put sake into the dango and um they ate alot of it but how come your not drunk either?"

Naruto picked up a piece of dango that was left on the tray and sniffed it whilst replying

"Easily really, when you placed the dango down I smelt something off and to make sure I was correct I bit into the dango, I was right it smelt weird because it had sake in it. I decided to not have the rest and drank my tea and ate some rice balls which you only ate and you drank your tea so it looked safe and I was correct."

He also added in his thoughts "I also heard that damn furball singing in my mindscape, who would have thought I would ever see the great Kyuubi drunk sat in a bath, shouting out he was a ballerina and a frilly pink hat on!"

Yoko sighed and said "I should have guessed with all your training you would have noticed straight away..." Naruto put the dango peice back and asked "When do you think they will come back to reality?"

Yoko sighed and said "I'd give them tommorow morning...possibly later..."

Naruto nodded in understandment and picked Sora up dumped him on the bed and quickly said "Best if we get some rest now..." Yoko nodded and said "Just don't tell the boys about this please?"

Naruto sighed and agreed. They both said good night to eachother and went off to their own bedrooms.

Everything had finally quietened down when there was a uncontrolable laugh, coming from the drunk boys.

It just so happened Naruto and Yoko were just about to drift off to sleep, they both simultainously shrieked at the same time "SHUT UP!" Whilst shoving a sock down the two drunks mouths.

They got back into bed and sighed knowing it was going to be a very loonngg night ahead of them...


End file.
